


First dates

by XsleepyslothficsX



Series: Teacher au [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Be nice please, Ciri has sensory issues, First Time, M/M, Teacher AU, Teacher Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Teacher Jaskier, no betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XsleepyslothficsX/pseuds/XsleepyslothficsX
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier go in their first date and it’s eventful to say the least
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Teacher au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732651
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of tumblr and I wanted to write it. I don’t have any betas so if you wanna help a homie out let me know. Anyway to the story

Geralt and Jaksier’s first date was eventful to say the least  
Geralt had asked yen to take ciri for the day. He has been a nervous wreak for days after leading up to said date.

Jaskier on the other hand was in such a good mood he’s been handing his students more to do and they love him as a teacher but dear lord is theater hard.

Ciri has even noticed her dad was anxious for something. He had gotten dressed and looks himself in the mirror and sighs as he rubs his very sweaty palms against the back of his jean and feels extremely dumb for feeling like a teen boy with a crush again then goes to drink some water becuse his mouth has been dry all day becuse of how nervous he was

Jaskier is grinning ear to ear when he wakes up that day and texts Geralt because he had made sure he got his number so he could make sure nothing came up for him knowing he had a tiny daughter.

“Good Morning handsome. Just checking in to see nothing has come up that you might need to rain check our date?”

Geralt has blushed lightly at being called handsome but replies with ignoring that he had said it

“ Yes we are still on. Yennefer too ciri for the day.I’ll see you at 1:30 at Hester’s?”

Julian just sends a “yep see you then” and starts getting ready making sure to Eat and drink little something and then washing up and doing his hair and getting dressed in jeans and a nice cream shirt and some very nice shoe and some light makeup looking at the time when he gets done and he looks up directions to the cafe because he had only been there a couple times as he gets his keys to get into his car and following his gps who he has deemed Daina as he takes a deep breathe.

Geralt was wiping his hands off again as he sits in his car because he was 20 mins early as he frowns at himself in his rear view mirror as he tries to fix his hair and then growling in defeat that it’s not going to get any better his long silver hair up and out of his way besides a few wavy stands on each side  
Jaskier hums and texts him when he gets there 5 mins before the date time  
“I’m here. are you here yet?”

“ yeah I am i've been here for quite a while I’ll meet you at the front”

He sends and he sends and gets out of his car to lean on the brick wall right outside the door way as he looks at his phone when he gets a text from yen of them smiling holding up painted nails and he smiles softly at his former lover and daughter he’s happy they ended things on a good note and can do things like this when he has a date per say  
Jaskier barely recognizes Geralt at the door way he is openly staring at him smiling and melts just a little bit when he sees him smiling at his phone assuming he got something from yen who was watching ciri he approaches once he taken him in enough. Or when people start looking at him weird that is.

Geralt looks up when he feels someone watching him as his breath catches just a little as he sees jaskier looking even better than normal.

“ Hey there stranger” Jaskier says nudging him as he smiles that dazzling smile of his that makes Geralt's insides feel weird.

Geralt’s stomach erupts in butterflies and he hums in a greeting and moves to open the door for him as his takes a deep breath when he walks in after his date. Humming in pleasure at the amazing smells of fresh bread and coffee. Jaskier laughs when a very auditable growl comes from both their stomachs and Geralt chuckles just a little as he rubs his neck as his cheeks get some color in embarrassment of how hungry he is . He pretends to look over the menu but really he was putting on an act he comes her with Ciri a lot because their sandwiches and quiches are bomb as jaskier looks to his date  
“ Before I ask you what I should get I’d like to say you clean up very very nice you should do it more often” he says smiling at him.

Geralt rubs his neck and thanks him quietly “ now what do you recommend Geralt?”

He hums and rubs his chin as jaskier is just stares at him openly finding the man so damn attractive as Geralt speaks up and looks to him to see Jaskier staring at him already. He faulted not use to people staring at him the way Jaskier was but he shakes it off then continues to say

“The cheese,spinach and mushroom quiche is very good with their soup of the day,” he suggests as he rubs his neck more.

Jaskier just smiles and steps up and starts ordering what he suggested and coffee. Geralt gets a very tasty sounding sandwich,soup and coffee. They go get their coffee and then find a spot in the corner by the windows making sure to set the number thing on the table.

Geralt soon learns his date likes more milk and sugar in his coffee than actual coffee as he just takes a bit of sugar in his.  
They were going on with pleasant conversation when their food comes and the young waitress stumbles and accidentally gets soup on Geralt as she hands him napkins and apologize profusely as Geralt who is in fact pretty good with teens which the waitress seems to be as he shakes his head saying it’s okay but she should make sure she watches where she’s going and to ask her coworkers for help next time if she was carrying too much.

She can only nod and go to get him more soup. Jaskier who is amazed with his calm composure is very glad it was his date and not him because he might have been a lot more annoyed that Geralt is showing right now but his attention is drawn out of his mind when Geralt says  
“ well you can start eating I’m going to head to the bathroom to help get the rest of the soup off my pants”  
Jaskier can only nod and says “ yeah yeah go I’m surprised you didn’t yelp at the hotness of the soup”  
Geralt laughs “ my nerve endings are shot in my arms and legs from accidental hurting myself when I was young and very stupid some warm soup isn’t a super big deal” he says shrugging off  
Jaskier is glaring the girl down when she brings new cup of soup and she again apologize to jaskier seeing as he’s the only one at the table and he sighs and nods as he drops the glare“ it was clearly an accident just make sure is doesn’t happen again”

She nods and scurries off back to the kitchen.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of staring and Geralt being awkward also a fun phone call from baby Ciri

Geralt comes back to Jaskier looking at the pretty flowers blooming right outside the window as he drinks his coffee. Geralt watches him for a second to appreciate how gorgeous his date is, noticing how the sunlight lights up his date's brown eyes making them into pools of honey. 

Jaskier turns his head to look around and smiles at Geralt when he catches him staring. Geralt looks away and sits down and starts eating, not looking at Jaskier as the man watches him as he rests his head against his palm. 

‘ I’m very glad we did this I can stare at you and not feel weird about it because you look really good. You also look quite cute when you get caught staring”

Now Geralt had been described many times by many different people but never as cute and with so Geralt looks up at Jaskier and tilts his head smiling at him fondly 

“ I don't know if I’d call myself cute?’ he says as he takes another bite of his sandwich. 

Jaskier just smiles and drinks more of his coffee and he asks “ How's Ciri I see her around after school when I’m running errands for the drama club and she looked so excited to see me at the ren fair” he says looking genuine when asking about his daughter and he relaxes a little more into the idea of having him around. 

He moves his head side to side “ she has sensory problems. So she has her good and bad days. I'm very glad that she was having a good day on the day of the ren fair when we saw you. She kept bugging me to go find you because we could hear you around but couldn't see you. You were working and didn't wanna seem strange following you” he says with an awkward smile 

Jaskier laughs hard at this as he covers his mouth and his body shakes with silent laughter for a moment as he looks up at him his hazel eyes filled with joy and amusement

“I would have minded you know?’ he says and nudging his foot under the table 

“She is so fierce and unafraid she probably got it from her mom. Her mum was a very fierce one. So was her dad and grandmother even though she didn't get much time with any of them,” he says sipping his coffee after Jaskier looking a little confused. Geralt looks at him and sets his cup down to explain

“ I’m technically her godfather. My aunt’s daughter, Ciri's mom, had her when she was 17 poor thing died in childbirth. Her dad was a soldier and sadly got killed in the line of duty and my aunt is much older than me having her kid much later in life she ended up getting cancer about a year and a half ago fought really hard but lost in the end so Yen and I have become her family.” he says as he stares at his mug of coffee. 

As he explains this his phone starts ringing and Yen's name pops up on his screen and a picture of her and the familiar silver hair girl Jaskier knows as ciri.

He looks to him saying “ I’m sorry I need to take this”

Jaskier nods and waves it off as Geralt answers as he stands to go outside “ Yennefer what’s up?” Geralt instantly relaxes when 4-year-old Ciri’s voice comes through saying

“ Hi, Dada” as Geralt sits back down “ Ciri what are you doing with mom’s phone?” he asks as he looks to Jaskier and he's clearly trying his very best to hide his smile. 

Jaskier snickers when he hears the small voice from the voice say “ Well mama is showering and I miss you dada” 

Dad of the year Geralt melts and smiles at his phone he still scolds her a bit though“ Sweetie you can’t just be calling me. Especially from mom’s phone, I was worried you got hurt or something.” the man warns 

Jaskier jumps in as his smile light up his face “ but Geralt dear she misses you that is reason enough I think” 

Geralt rolls his eyes at him and flips him off playfully you can tell because he’s trying his best to hide a smile. Ciri on the other end asks who that’s on and then yens voice from the background asking what ciri is doing and ciri who has no reason to lie says “ dada why?” 

Yen is then heard apologizing over the phone and Geralt brushing it off.

“ It's fine Yen really, I don't mind. My date seems to find it quite amusing actually” 

Jaskier sticks his tongue out like a little kid and then goes back to eating and drinking his coffee but seems to finish it when he looks at the cup and frowns and he gets up and tells him he will be back in a moment. 

“ So how is said date going Mr.Lovebird?” Yen teases from over the phone. 

Geralt just hums as he watches Jaskier at the coffee station as he gets approached by some woman she's quite pretty and Jaskier being lovable Jaskier smiles at her and Geralt gets this sour taste in his mouth when she touches his dates upper arm as he wants to turn away but can’t seem to tear his eyes off of what happens in front of him he wants to trust Jaskier but they aren’t there yet. 

“ Geralt? Geralt helloooo?” the voice from the phone says and then sighs “ Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde” Geralt snaps out of his daze “ sorry yeah?’ 

Yen sighs “ Imma just leave you be you are legally required to tell me when you come round to pick up your daughter” he laughs and sighs “ yeah yeah see ya yen” as he hangs up 

He turns to the scene people again to see Jaskier looking at his woman with absolute disgust. He hears the words “ ashamed of yourself” and Jaskier turning back to Geralt looking annoyed But when he sees his dates face he smiles at him and sits down

“ Sorry if you saw that I’m glad the word is becoming more okay with things like men like me wearing makeup but if said makeup wearing person is here with a guy you’d think they'd get a hint?”

Geralt chuckles at this and his heart squeezes as he takes a risk and says “ can you really blame them you are very very good looking” he says not looking him in the eye and instead looks at his finished plate and drinks his coffee down. 

Jaskier smiles and he asks to see Geralt’s hand he looks at him funny but does it and Jaskier kisses his knuckles and says against them

“I could say the same to you handsome~” 

He then gives his date’s hand back to him before continuing on to ask him. Geralt clears his throat and crosses his arms as he looks away. Just a bit embarrassed. 

“ Now I think I’m hyper enough you. Wanna get out of here and go for a walk? Maybe mess around in a music store? See who can make the best outfit for the other at the thrift store?” he says all bouncy and smiling at him.

This smile is different from the one that he gives everyone else Geralt doesn’t know-how but can just feel it in his gut and his gut feelings are usually spot on

“ Well…” he says thinking on the places he suggested, “ I think a walk would do both of us some good you seem to have taken in more caffeine than your body knows what to do with”

Jaskier laughs at this and nods and gets up and takes his date’s hand 

“Let’s just look round this outlet mall since we are here?’ Jaskier says smiling

“I was thinking since we are close to downtown that we should go to the park by the lake” Geralt suggests his hand getting sweaty already

“ OH! I love that idea sure I'll follow you okay!” Jaskier ays very excited and he leans over and kisses his cheek and heads to his car 

Geralt is left there stunned for a second but then gets into his car.


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier takes his date down to the park and Geralt is doesn't know how to emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I'm so sorry my wonderful peeps I've been super depressed and working through somethings.  
> I haven't work on any kind of writing since I was last at my grandma's house and I'm there now I hope this will be the last chapter so it will get more hits and kudos and stuff but at this very moment, I have less than 200 words on my google docs so ill let you know at the end and enjoy!

Jaskier startles himself by having his music very loud as he holds his chest and lets a deep breath out when he realizes he’s fine. 

“ Man for a guy that went to Julliard I’m a fucking dumbass,” he says laughing it off. Geralt is taking deep breaths and trying to understand his emotions. There are so many hormones flooding his system at once he doesn't really know what to do with himself. So he was leaning against his steering wheel and jumped when his phone started ringing. He smiles when he sees the caller id as he tilts his head and answers 

“Jaskier?” he asks his voice rumbling deep in this throat. A visible shiver goes through Jaskier spine as he smiles “ what I wanted to keep our conversation going and to make sure that if you lose me I can just tell you where I am its like your a 911 operator or something” 

Geralt just hums looks in his rearview mirror and Jaskier continues chatting away as he leads Geralt through the town that they live in. Geralt taking in the big oak trees and weeping willows in peoples yards as they drive by wondering where his very nice cute date was taking him. 

They live in a very gorgeous area with lots of river parks and stuff and places for nice hikes and Geralt take Ciri to them very often walking through and around rivers and waterfalls has always filled a hole in him that he didn’t quite understand but he uses to do things like that with his brothers and adoptive father. 

Geralt zones back in on what his date is prattling on about 

“ So there I am in the middle of my living room with paint all over me and my best friend wrestling me as I’m naked because she’s an art major. So she was using me as an art project and there are standing my parents absolutely horrified gods I wish I got a picture of their faces” he was saying laughing 

Geralt hums again as they turn into a parking lot by a lesser-known river park and hiking trails in town and Jaskier says he’s hanging up and gets out and his as bouncy and full of life. Geralt gets out and pockets his phone. Jaskier is leaning against Geralt’s car waiting for him to gather his things giving him a bright sunshine smile. Geralt’s heart does something funny but his face is the same always looking so serious. 

Internally his head and emotions are a mess. Geralt looks at Jaskier wondering how he can be so open about his emotions and how one goes about dealing with feelings of affection that aren’t paternal. 

Geralt has felt this way in many years, not since yen but even that was different this time something is different about the feeling they are way more intense and almost too much to handle because the affection comes to these huge tidal ways that Geralt hasn’t yet figure out how to surf yet and feel like a beginner again when it comes to love. 

Jaskier offers his hand with a smile “ we can just walk next to each other is hand-holding is too much for now and a little too much too fast” he says chuckling as Geralt nods and Jaskier just smiles and lowers his hand and motions for him to follow as Jaskier is humming some song that seems so familiar but can’t place his finger on it. 

Jaskier starts asking questions to try to get to know him

“ Silly question I know but do you have any siblings?” 

Geralt looks at him only a moment before looking at the path ahead before nods giving a short answer 

“ two brothers” he looks to Jaskier again and says “ and you?”

Jaskier shakes his head “Sadly I’m a spoiled rebellious only child. I drove my parents mad I don’t really talk to them because they are and were those types that hovered and were extremely controlling, and when I came out well I got cut off from that upper-class life that I grew up with but always found very suffocating I enjoy adventure and the problems of the world as odd as that sounds heartbreak is a hard but interesting thing to deal with not pleasant obviously but great songwriting material obviously from the millions on songs about the topic” he says not even flinching as he says that his family cut him off 

“ Anyway enough about that let’s see what is your favorite color and why?” he asks next “ mine is yellow if it being honest because it tricks the brain into helping create enthusiasm for life and can awaken greater confidence and optimism.” 

Showing off how smart he is even though he seems like an absolute idiot. Just for a second Geralt is taken but surprise at how smart his date sounded for just a moment as Geralt hums before answering him.

“ Blue like on a clear day because it’s just a nice color,” he says as he keeps walking along next to his date as the river rushes by them as Jaskier seems to take note of what he says 

“ Okay what’s your favorite thing to drink?” he asks as his hands are threaded together behind his back and Geralt has come to realized Jaskier’s eyes have been on him this entire time they’ve been on this walk and the smallest bit of color comes to Geralt’s cheeks at the thought. 

“ ah well I don’t really know I guess ice tea actually but coffee too I like caffeine so I can’t really say,” he says in his gruff voice as Jaskier laughs a bit and tells him his favorite is strawberry lemonade. 

The only thought to come to him is that that seems very in the character of him and honestly a bit cute they continue on like this sometimes Jaskier going into full stories about this or that and Geralt happy to listen to his date.

Feeling foolish for overlooking Jaskier for so long he had been working their school for almost ( and a half years now and Geralt will admit to only himself that Jaskier is good looking and has thought that from day one. Yen had always teased at how Jaskier seemed his type. Geralt always denying saying that he’s too loud and obnoxious but now has come to enjoy the about him after so many years of working together. They were co-workers and since they weren’t in the same department really Jaskier and he didn’t interact all the much even though they exchange hellos since they are right down the hall from the other and have a polite conversation when they have teacher meetings.

Jaskier was quite funny though Geralt and he seems to be the only one to get each other’s humor. Most thought Geralt was rather scary and if they did talk he was very blunt and joked in a very dry manner thought growing up with a sharp tongue family always ribbing each other one gets very good at making comebacks to say things in split seconds. 

So he surprises a lot of people when he smiles or even chuckles at something poking at him in good fun and him a quick and sassy come back like when someone says they hate to have a face like his and his comeback “ at least I can get some like you” he says and the entire room goes silent and they bust out laughing as he just sips his coffee and heads out. 

That’s what Jaskier likes about his date the most never being able to get a read on what’s about to come out his mouth next he has gotten better at reading his face after working together for so long so he’s gotten used to deciphering his grunts and hums. 

Soon the sun is setting and Jaskier is framed by a halo of golden fading sunlight as Geralt’s breathe catches and his pupils widen just a little. Jaskier seem to look over at the same time to look at him and the golden light lights up his dates yellow like eyes to make them look like they’ve been set ablaze

“ Your eyes are gorgeous,” Jaskier has some color on his cheeks as he says this and Geralt looks away and nods 

“ Thanks, yours are also.” he says without thinking really

“ We should call it a day.” Geralt says looking at the time on his phone. Then Jaskier to see his face fall at the mention of having to part ways but it goes away quickly that’s met with a fake smile.

Geralt can tell because he’s been giving him real smiles all-day. As Jaskier nods 

“ oh right that we should you still have a child to talk care of.” 

they were back at the beginning of the trail and Jaskier moves to take his rough and calloused hand hin his and looks at him 

“ thank you for letting me have this chance to get to know you a little more. I don’t want this to end I’d love to do this again” he says and kissing the palm of Geralt’s hand as he smiles into it and looks up

“ I’ll see you around Mr.Bellegarde,” he says as he walks away but not before sending a wink 

Leaving Geralt in a whirlwind of emotions and goes to his car and starts brooding as one does after wanting to hug or touch the person the entire time Jaskier made sure he left fingerling touches on him setting his skin ablaze anywhere she touched. He kinda stares at his hand then picks up his phone and texts him 

_ “ Would you go on another date with me in about two weeks and have dinner with me and Cirllia?”  _

All he gets just seconds later is 

“ Yes, id love to!” with a big grin emoji 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how our Bois first date went in my teacher au


End file.
